


人心易负.And Then You Let Her Down Easy

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 缺少血色的嘴唇轻轻拂过她的耳廓。“她知道吗？”- 或者 -猎空无法开口拒绝。（警示标签：肉，ABO设定，扶她，有劈腿情节）





	人心易负.And Then You Let Her Down Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/gifts).
  * A translation of [And Then You Let Her Down Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001642) by [Blackrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising). 



> 显然，我这个月原计划要写的是个与此截然不同的故事，但现在我必须努力先把这坨狗——这状况处理了。要庆祝圣诞节，还有什么比让猎空和某位个性充分发展的角色在一起更好的吗？（说我恶劣？才不呢。）  
> 免责声明：恶劣与否另说，劈腿真不是件好事，好孩子不要学。不过这是虚构故事嘛，我没必要只写我赞成的做法，大家就好好享受这篇问题小黄文吧！

猎空一整晚都坐立不安。

并非她身边人有何不妥。平安夜能有一位相识多年的老友及女友相伴，已是她近来最美好的一个夜晚了，哪怕黑爪的威胁在头顶高悬也不能使之稍减。

她靠回椅背上，看着温斯顿和埃米莉相谈甚欢，他们压低的语调淹没在音箱传出的轻柔旋律中，听得不甚分明。

这两人不管哪一个的陪伴都总能让她放松下来，远离令她困扰的政治问题，远离现实世界的种种丑恶，远离那始终挥之不去的认知——她身为Omega却挤进了一个充斥着Alpha的领域。在这里，她就是莉娜，与她共度节日的是一位不拘泥他人身份的朋友，还有她那位同样不在乎的Beta恋人。

猎空听着埃米莉的笑声，抿了一口热巧克力。她知道，能拥有这样的恋人，她该觉得幸运。多数人不会如此理解她的工作，理解她的情非得已，理解她持续数日的爽约和未能兑现的承诺，理解她可能哪天就一去不回的事实。

能拥有这样的恋人，她真的很幸运。这让一丝内疚像针扎似的刺在她心头。

“我出去走走。”她说着站起身，故意慢腾腾地伸了个懒腰，掩饰骨子里的躁动不安，“呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“你没事吧？”埃米莉望向她，眼里一如既往透着关心和一丝宠溺，同时上前一步像是要确认她是否安好。猎空胸口的空虚感愈发强烈起来。

“别担心，亲爱的！只是想吹吹风。”

她没有回头，飞也似的跑了出去，门在身后闭合时，她很是松了口气。寒风刮过鼻尖和脸颊，让她脑子有一瞬间的清醒。但就算清新的空气也藏不住那股她无比熟悉的味道。

“你在这里多久了？”天台上胡乱堆放着几个货箱，她边凝神向货箱后的黑暗中张望，边迈开颤抖的腿循着那丝气息走上前去。

无人回应，或者说没有口头回应，但她捕捉到一点细微的动作，瞥见了一个不属于这里的影子。金色的眼眸和雪白的牙齿闪着微光。

黑百合姿势轻松随性，肩头披着件黑色风衣，与平日那套紧身装大相径庭。猎空收敛视线，强忍着不去细细打量。

“不太久。”杀手的目光在她身上扫了两下，越过她肩头落在某处。“她看样子是个好姑娘。”

猎空不必回头也知道对方在说埃米莉，透过她身后的大窗户那姑娘的身影一定清晰可见。这句恭维从黑百合嘴里说出来，听着却像某种羞辱，仿佛仅仅出于礼貌的客套。又像某种威胁。

“她的事不用你操心。”

“呀，我是不操心她。”黑百合若有所思地说着，抬起一只手。不等那手触到她的肌肤，猎空就闪身避开，但Alpha的气息和那并不存在的触感还是萦绕不去。“但她是不是得操心我，那就不知道了。”

猎空刚困惑地皱起眉头，那双蓝色的手就攥住她肩膀把她转了个身，结结实实摁在货箱上。她浑身一僵，只觉一具苗条的躯体从背后贴了上来，信息素像茧一样将她包裹，让冬日的严寒突然变得遥不可及无关紧要。

缺少血色的嘴唇轻轻拂过她的耳廓。

“她知道吗？”

猎空微微战栗，如此清晰地感觉到杀手紧贴着她的身躯，她体内有某种东西正在苏醒，那是她深知不该怀有的情愫，是她连想都不该去想的禁忌。

“知道什么？”她咬紧牙关，力道大得下颌生疼。“没什么可知道的。”

纤长的手指摸到她咽喉处，动作轻柔里带着挑逗，让她再也无力抵抗。

“她知道你是怎么看我的吗？当我们交手时，你的心跳得有多快？”黑百合低声絮语，这些冷嘲热讽让猎空脊背上淌过一股热流，心跳骤然加速，更证实了对方的断言。

她咽了口唾沫。“我是个Omega，亲爱的。我很难抗拒我的本能。”

杀手喉咙里轻哼一声，然后像是没听到她的话一样，慢条斯理地扭了一下腰胯。小腹兴奋得一阵痉挛，胸口却传来内疚的刺痛，猎空意识到她能感觉到那女人渐渐硬起来的性器抵在她身上。Alpha的信息素弥漫在空气里，她体内的Omega回应着，也释出信息素来。

一只手以富有欺骗性的轻柔捏着她的脸，逼她把头转向窗口。屋里仍是猎空离开时的景象——温斯顿和埃米莉正聊得开心，饼干和热巧克力被遗忘在他们身后的茶几上。那是个和外面截然不同的世界，洋溢着融融暖意和脉脉温情，没有这里的刺骨严寒和焦灼不安，那是个猎空应该不顾一切想要回归的世界。

她用力闭上眼睛。

“那你为什么不敢看她？”黑百合微启双唇，在猎空耳朵上留下一个居心叵测的轻吻。“如果你没有理由感到愧疚，那你为什么不睁开眼睛？”

猎空摇摇头，却终究撑开双眼。她努力专注于埃米莉脸上的雀斑和不加掩饰的快乐，而不是自己身后那无可回避的存在，她努力回想埃米莉能给予她的温暖，那是黑百合永远都给不了的。

一只冰凉的手探进她夹克下方，挨上她腹部的肌肤。“你有什么感觉，chérie？”

猎空深吸一口气，感觉腹部紧贴着那女人的掌心，过了好一会儿才撬开自己格格打战的牙关。

“我爱——”

黑百合狠狠咬在她耳朵上。疼痛来得出人意料，可猎空喉咙里发出的并非愤怒的叫喊，而是一声窒息般的呻吟，打破了冬日的寂静。

“要真是这样，”杀手低声嘶吼，牙依然咬着猎空的耳朵，让她两腿间一阵湿热。“那就告诉我你从没想过我。告诉我你脑海里从没动过念头，幻想如果在你怀里、在你床上的人是我，会是怎样一番情景。”

挨着她肚皮的手渐渐温热，冰冷吸收了她的热度变得柔和，变得不同，在这过程中，它开始一点点向上摸索。猎空扭动着身子，她必须、她需要努力抗拒诱惑。

黑百合把更多体重压了上来，不让她回头避开窗口的景象。“看着她，告诉我你从没把她想象成我。”

“我、我从没——”她挣扎着开口，可那红发和雀斑的形象在她眼前渐渐淡去，变得模糊不清。倒是某些回忆浮上水面，那些黑暗中的夜晚，在她脑海里游弋的蓝色肌肤和暗色长发，还有对冰冷而非温暖的渴望，令她无从辩解。

“你从没什么，chérie？”黑百合的手指在她文胸边缘描摹着，却始终不曾深入。“从没在亲近她时低吟我的名字？”

她隔着布料捏住变硬的乳头，猎空倒抽了一口气，差点跳起来。

“从没在我们交手时想要我操你？”

黑百合下身已硬如铁石，坚挺地抵着她的身体，周遭的气息让猎空直咽口水，两腿间涌动着未获满足的情潮。

她讨厌这样。

她讨厌这种感觉。她是如此渴望黑百合，要用这么多时间说服自己相信她并未受到诱惑，相信她的愧疚源自无法抗拒的本能，而非她不愿去想的情愫。如果埃米莉知道了真相，一定会伤心的。

杀手的手终于溜进文胸之下时，猎空一把擒住她的手腕不让她继续动作。英国姑娘的手指微微颤抖。

“我不可以。”她哽咽着，努力集中思绪。“我不会、我不会出轨的。”

她终于说出了这个词，只觉嘴里一阵苦涩。因为当她正视自己的内心时，她几个月来始终怀有的内疚感，她甚至没能抽出足够时间为女友买圣诞礼物的强烈羞愧感，全都指向同一个结论——她就是在辜负她。

她应当付出更多的关怀、更多的爱，弥补她的三心二意，弥补她本不该被黑百合勾起的欲望。

但她还没有跨过底线。她还没有屈服，尽管本能告诉她她想要一个Alpha，尽管两人迷失在独属于她们的舞蹈中时，她能感觉到那种羁绊。

她还可以回头。

“可你想要吗？”

“什么？”

猎空向前栽倒，咬着下唇强忍住尖锐的悲鸣——因为那女人突然调转方向，将手滑到她腰带下方，毫无预警地探进那片濡湿的温暖中。

“你想要吗？”黑百合又问了一遍，用两根手指磨蹭着猎空的阴蒂，让她双腿颤抖。杀手语调中不见了嘲讽意味，只剩下无比认真的质疑。“你说你不可以，可你想要吗？”

一颗汗珠从猎空脖颈间滚落，滴在杀手依然掐着她喉咙的手上。再开口时，她感觉自己的声音沙哑而虚弱。

“你为什么要到这里来？”

片刻沉默后，一个低哑的嗓音说：“来让你看看你错过了什么。”

猎空听见拉链的声音，接着才意识到那阵突兀的冷风从何而来。她陡然回头对上黑百合的视线，眼睛里透着惊慌和恳求。

只是猛地一拽，她的裤腰带就被拉到腿弯，将她暴露在寒冷的空气中瑟瑟发抖。

“你不必说同意。”黑百合低吼着，一边扯下自己的裤子，一边在猎空脸上肆意亲吻，唯独避开了她的嘴唇。“不用承担责任会感觉更轻松些，不是吗？”

不等猎空完全理解这句话的深意，某个灼热而坚挺的事物滑到她两腿之间，直抵那片湿得一塌糊涂的隐秘所在，在那一刻，心底泛起的欲望让她很难专注于她想说的话和想做的事。

一切都来得太快。

她的身体充满渴望，她体内的Omega大声呼喊要她接受Alpha的给予，可当她在恍惚间扭头望见窗格后那抹红发时，她又想起了什么。

“等等。”她喘息道，心里隐约明白当双腿还紧夹着那在她褶皱处缓缓摩擦的坚挺的时候，自己究竟说不出那句“住手”。“我们不能——该死的！”

黑百合腰胯一拱，让性器整个蹭上猎空的阴蒂，她体内的空虚感不顾一切地抓住这机会，她身体里的Omega渴望着被充满，渴望着被播种。

她心不在焉地想着她的发情期是不是提前了，又或者，只是她抗拒自己的本能太久了。

“我们不能这么做。我们不可以。”随着那女人腰胯的每一次晃动，随着那对丰满的嘴唇在她耳朵上的每一次啜吻，猎空的声音一点点低了下去，越来越无力，最后就连她自己都无法确信那本不该是个恳求。“我不是……”

我不是那种人。

她夹紧双腿把黑百合定在原位，确保不会错过对方下体顶在她私处的触感，她也不知道她是否就是那种人。那种半夜俯身趴在货箱上只想被狠狠蹂躏，全不顾一无所知的恋人就在屋里的人。

那种一心渴望结合，哪怕以牺牲自己人生为代价的Omega。

那种战栗着悲鸣着，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说着不可以、不应该、等一等，却如邀请一般打开双腿的Omega。

有那么一瞬，她身上掠过一阵寒意，却随即被可怕的灼热替代，黑百合稍稍探进她阴道口，以近乎戏弄的动作在柔滑的内壁上画起了小圈，让欲念似流火般窜上猎空的背脊。

天哪，这感觉太过强烈。

强烈得难以抗拒，无数思绪在她脑海里打转，无数自相矛盾的欲望拉扯着她，像要把她撕碎。

“避、避孕套。”她狂乱地低语，用力咽着唾沫，只觉体内的空虚感在拼命抗议。“你得戴套。我没做节育措施。”

温暖的吐息似有似无地吹在她脖颈上，贝齿轻擦着她耳后敏感的肌肤。黑百合开口时，调侃的嗓音里却带上了一股深沉的意味。

“一个Omega，却不做节育，也不用抑制剂。告诉我，你知不知道从我们第一次交手那天起，你的身体就尖叫着想要我？”她吃吃笑着，猎空双肩颤抖。“就算你没发情，我都能闻到你的气味——只要我在附近，你就湿得不成样子。”

黑百合的手掌从她腰上离开了片刻，捏着个四方包装袋回到她眼前，故意高高举起，让猎空不得不同时看着它和窗后女友模糊的影子。“在你为我冒了种种风险之后，这真的就是你想要的吗？”

她再次紧贴猎空湿透的入口画起小圈，像在许诺着将给予的灼热与满足。完全彻底，仅此一次。

“你必须戴。”猎空呜咽着，努力去想这件事的重要性。“要是——”

黑百合喉咙里若有所思地哼了一声，震动经由她嘴唇传到猎空的脖颈，激得英国姑娘胳膊上战起鸡皮疙瘩。杀手在指间把玩着避孕套，然后手腕一抖，就把那小东西抛进漆黑的夜色中。

“不。”

猎空无声地张着嘴——也不知是抗议，震惊，抑或恳求——黑百合突然撞进她身体里，如此轻而易举，热烈，赤裸，充实，同时收紧了掐在她咽喉处的手指。供氧不足让意识聚焦在一个点上，她感觉到紧贴内壁的每一次起伏脉动和压迫，那女人就这样顶了进来，坚定，执着，直到完全没入她体内。

在那一刻，也只有那一刻，掐着喉咙的手松开了，猎空迫不及待地深吸了一口气，才觉得整个世界又重回视野。

“抬头。”黑百合用指节轻轻顶起猎空的下巴，命令道。“看着她。”

透过眼中涌起的泪水，猎空抬头望去。埃米莉。她还在跟温斯顿聊天，为他说的某件趣事欢笑。还以为猎空正独自一人待在室外。

愧疚根本没时间占据上风，因为黑百合突然扭动腰胯，让她脊背上掠过一阵快感，暂时抚慰了她两腿间令人绝望的脉动。

“你觉得她会怎么说？”带口音的话语比先前多了点沙哑，多了点低沉。明知故问。“你在拉我进去呢，chérie。你希望我动起来吗？”

两人身体接触的部位哪怕隔着衣物都能感到热度，猎空臀部的肌肤紧贴着那女人的腰，她根本无法否认自己下身肌肉急切的抽搐，还有那令她浑身发抖的战栗。

“我不可以。”

猎空感觉自己表达得太过频繁，似乎连言语都失去了原本的意义。或许从一开始就没有任何意义，当她不愿拿出更有利的论据时，就注定那只是她聊以自慰的陈腔滥调。

“你可以，chérie。”黑百合低喃着，一手环过猎空的腰肢，把她紧紧搂住。“你也在这么做。”

她不紧不慢地开始了动作。

她小心翼翼地缓缓后撤，紧张得猎空牙齿打颤，而后以同样的慢条斯理向前推进，仿佛不愿错过哪怕一秒钟在她体内抽送的感觉。

这从任何意义而言都是种折磨，猎空心里渴望着更多，渴望着被满足，渴望着被充实，她体内的Omega早已迫不及待。随着那不紧不慢的节拍，她四肢肌肉都紧张起来，呼吸也变得支离破碎。

“你能感觉到我吗？”黑百合语音含糊，而猎空能给出千百种回答。那女人的身形如此契合着她的后背，仿佛她自己都不知晓何时遗落的拼图碎片，终于回归原位；那条轻轻环在她腰间的胳膊，给她的感觉更像是自由而非枷锁；她从未感觉像此刻这样充实而完整——她在思绪中、在灵魂里感觉到黑百合的存在，就如在她体内一般清晰无误。

然而，她强迫自己再次抬起头。

强迫自己感受心中的愧疚，感受她对窗后那人应当怀有的爱恋。然后她僵住了。

“她正朝这边看呢。”黑百合语调漫不经心，丝毫没有影响腰胯律动的节奏。“你觉得她能看到我们吗？”

埃米莉的身影逆光而立，轮廓分明。她仿佛知道该往哪儿看似的，视线正落在两人的方向，脸上写着担忧。

“你觉得她能看到动静吗？”

突然，黑百合将腰胯猛地向前一顶，猎空不知骂了句什么，脸朝下摔在货箱上，撞得膝盖发青。她知道旁人根本不可能在黑暗中看到她们，哪怕影子都看不到。

但是，都不重要了。

因为渴望着她身后那女人的，并非只是她体内的Omega，而是她自己，是猎空，是莉娜。她发现自己对此毫不在意，在两人间的张力终于逼近极限的紧要关头，她根本无暇他顾。以后有的时间自我厌恶。

“求你，”她拱起身靠向那依然缓慢的抽插，哀求道，“快点。”

身后有一瞬间的沉默，然后黑百合俯身把她摁在货箱冰冷的铁壁上，信息素的气息和激情像斗篷一样将两人包裹。

“如你所愿。”

变化来得如此迅猛。像是按下了某个开关，那女人开始毫不停顿地冲撞，挺进她每一处敏感点乃至最脆弱之处。就像一个Alpha会做的那样。就像猎空渴望的那样。

如果说她之前的动作是缓缓侵蚀的火苗，那现在这烈焰简直要把猎空烧成灰烬。

黑百合在她颈侧喘着气，一声声喘息伴着每一次撞击冲破看似平静的外表，撞得猎空两眼翻白，清晰感知到两人间没有那一层橡胶膜的阻隔。只有那女人的性器，原始，赤裸，每一次凶狠的抽插都让更多体液自她两腿间滴落。

她曲起手指攥紧了货箱顶部，灼热的快感如潮水般冲击着她的身体。

她感觉脖颈处的手指抽搐弯曲，在黑百合的手再次掐断她的呼吸前，她就知道会发生什么了。就像刚才一样，世界消失了。

就像刚才一样，体内的每一点感触都被放大到极致。

“如果她看到我们，你能停得下来吗？”黑百合的嗓音低沉柔和，是唯一能穿透猎空脑海中那片迷雾的声响。就连她自己的喘息和肉体的撞击声都被隔绝在外。“你能停得下来吗，明知你可能再也没有机会感受我？”

猎空没有回答，只是迎合着她下一次冲撞，再下一次，直到两人的动作达到同步，正如在战场上那样，跳着独属于她们的舞蹈。

血涌上头顶，她太阳穴突突直跳，频率和她小腹内的搏动一致。她呼吸粗重却又虚弱，但这些都无关紧要，因为她小腹内的亢奋感已经开始向终点冲刺。

埋在她体内的性器抽搐着，要不是那女人吃吃笑着松开她的脖子，那本该来得很轻松。猎空有些屈辱，却毫不掩饰地发出了抱怨。

“你抓着我不放呢。”黑百合的唇带着潮气吻过猎空的下颌，同时进行了一次格外粗野的抽插。

猎空颈窝里都是汗水，哪怕脑海中充斥着杂音，哪怕那女人的结还未进入她体内，欲望的潮水也渐渐高涨起来。

“你想要吗？”

猎空双眼紧闭，体内的压迫感向全身辐射，几乎让她当场瘫软。“是的。是的，求你。”

黑百合在她甬道内抽搐搏动着变换了角度，天哪，猎空从没湿成这样过。她从没像此刻这样不顾一切地向另一个人敞开自己。额头抵上身下冰凉的铁板，她感觉自己门户大开迎接那毫不留情的冲击，身体本能地做好了接受绑定的准备，嘴里默念着意味不明的恳求。

那女人的低声呻吟却出乎她的意料。

那声音蜿蜒着钻进猎空心里，一阵强烈的亢奋感直击她小腹。黑百合总是神色淡漠、冷静自持，猎空从不敢幻想自己能看到她享受激情的模样——可现在她感觉到了，那性器节拍散乱的悸动，身后那似是心跳的震颤，还有她吐息间几不可辨的急促。

以及那抵着猎空阴道口磨蹭的光滑结体。

“不可以。”她喘着气，却弓起后背寻求更多接触。“你不能射在里面。你不能标记我。”

黑百合把更多体重压了上来，嘶吼着向内推挤，动作更凶狠也更执着，她的结渐渐胀大起来。猎空很难想象和那女人绑定，被她播下种子，被她标记会是怎样一种感觉。

“不可以。”

她尖叫出声，只觉牙齿没入她颈根，一阵短暂的锐痛刺进快感之中，随即又被轻轻舔舐伤口的舌尖抚慰。

“你没得选。”黑百合厉声训斥，虽然猎空分不清她音调的变化是否源自亢奋。“我会在你体内释放。我会标记你。”

她嗓音柔和下来，化作一声呢喃。

“你要永远记住我，chérie。”

然后，她的结突然挤了进来，大小远远超过猎空对自己承受尺度的估计。

“不可以。不可以。”猎空祈求似的重复道，下身神经紧绷着到了登顶的边缘。她向后伸手抓住黑百合的腰胯，想把那女人推开，她的身体却背叛了她。

她呜咽着催促她靠近，催促她兑现她的威胁，撕掉猎空最后的伪装。她再也不能假装她并未参与其中，假装她不是第一眼看到那淡蓝的肌肤和冷酷的双唇就渴望着这一刻。

随着啵的一声，结终于进入到位，猎空的忍耐也到了极限。她颤抖着，浅浅的抽插和耳旁女性的低吟一起将她推过顶点，身体里积聚多年的欲望如失控般喷薄而出。

她在一声惊呼中达到高潮，泪水不觉沾湿了脸颊。

她前后摇晃着，快感令全身肌肉收紧，因而她一开始并未注意到黑百合身形突然僵硬，直到那女人埋在她颈侧发出呻吟，低沉绵长，猎空还是第一次听到她如此富于情感的表达。

进入她体内的结胀大到了极致，哪怕猎空知晓自己骨子里的疲惫，也无法阻挡第二波高潮涌起。

随着最后一次抽插，黑百合终于迎来了自己的释放，没有避孕套起到“防洪”作用，浓稠的精液全部注入猎空身体里，种种刺激纠缠着在她小腹内爆发。要不是有悸动的结体塞住阴道口，那灼热的体液混合着她本身的湿润，肯定早就淌出来了。

黑百合扭动腰胯，一下又一下撞击，每一下都无可逃避，而猎空全都欣然领受。她夹紧了那深入她体内的坚挺——她抓得太紧，简直近乎疼痛——她能做的就是拼命支撑，希望眼前直冒金星不代表她会昏死过去。

最后一轮冲刺，最后一波释放。然后黑百合停下动作，倚在她身上彻底放松下来。两人都气喘吁吁，一个呼吸粗重，一个只比平日略显急促，吐息在空中凝成团团白雾。

“你究竟为什么要到这里来？”待心跳渐渐平复，猎空终于问道，“为什么要这么做？为什么是现在？”

她没有费心抬头去看——她知道埃米莉还在屋里，可能还在担心某个注定要让她心碎的家伙。然而，压在身上的柔软躯体和刚被标记的满足感抚慰着她的心神，猎空发现自己压根就不在乎。

黑百合沉默许久，把她抱得更紧，以一种少有的温情驱散了周遭的寒意。

“我不知道。”

淡漠的语调也藏不住其中的真诚，同时，她略带警告意味地㧜紧了猎空的腰。也许是刚经历的欢爱让她变得温柔，也许是身为Alpha的本能要她小心对待怀里的Omega，也许这就是她们混乱关系的体现——猎空不在乎。

黑百合冰冷的鼻尖蹭过她脖颈，她深吸了一口气，又放松下来。她有些事必须理清，有些歉疚必须传达，还有些感情必须接纳或者深深埋藏。

但此时此刻，这冰冷就已令她心满意足。

**Author's Note:**

> 我和一位朋友讨论过，漫画对我们这样的猎寡粉来说意味着什么？我们又该如何看待那些一眨眼就跳船的人？  
> 最后我们得出结论：管它呢。  
> 我能理解有些人很高兴猎空有了女朋友——可在我看来，莉娜和埃米莉除了这一点以外什么都没有。原著内容实在不足以支撑这样的狂喜。  
> 就算你绕着它打转，埃米莉依然只是个“拉拉女友”的概念而非真正的人物。  
> 她们的关系毫无趣味可言，没有任何能吸引我写同人或者看同人的东西。用这样一个我至今想摘出画面的空降角色，来取代黑百合——一个有自己挣扎和情感的多面角色？对我来说毫无道理。  
> 空降确实轻松，那样就不必绞尽脑汁去思考如何塑造人物，如何在两个同样伤痕累累的人之间发展关系。  
> 埃米莉不过是一具空壳，一个好用的替代品，仅此而已。  
> 而猎空和黑百合是彼此对等的。看看她们在动画短片和游戏里的互动吧，她们显然存在联系。那种势均力敌的较量带来的战栗，是埃米莉永远不会涉足、永远无法真正理解的事物。  
> 至于所谓的“三人行”选项？  
> 黑百合不会愿意分享，埃米莉也不可能留得住人。如果她们三个在同一屋檐下，猎空第一眼看的肯定是黑百合。  
> 猎空和黑百合的羁绊如此之深（不管是作为敌手还是别的什么) ，我无法想象还有旁人插足的空间。  
> 其实我有一大堆办法把埃米莉弄出去，但恐怕多数法子都很恶劣，有一两个甚至完全不合法。这当然是说笑。直接宰掉埃米莉来解决问题是最低级的手段，那样剥夺猎空的选择权，对她的角色塑造是有害的。


End file.
